


Sibling Pact

by Alexisme (Brookyboos16), FictionalOddsOut (Bookworm2005)



Series: Sibling Pact Series [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awesome Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF)-centric, Beta Read, Brotherly Love, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Drista is a little occ, Drista needs a hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, OC, Original Character(s), Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Realistic Minecraft, Sibling Relationship, Villain's Point Of View
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookyboos16/pseuds/Alexisme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm2005/pseuds/FictionalOddsOut
Summary: Why was he so stupid? Clay bit on his knuckles, holding back a scream. Why did he tell Punz anything? Why..? Why..? It was all perfect, it was supposed to be perfect.He was going to make everything better. People would listen to him and.. And Brooklyn (Drista)… Brooke was going to come. She was going to be able meet everyone and she would be safe. Safe and happy. And he would have control.He was so close but, he- he had failed. Failed Brooklyn. He had failed his little sister. Clay jumped up, fueled by the anger at himself, he banged his fists onto the obsidian leaving his hands red and scraped.He Left her all alone on the other side of a border with the promise that he would be there within 5 days. 5 days. It's been too long already. He had wanted to leave as soon as Tommy was locked up.But now he was stuck here. He couldn’t even tell Brooke. She would be so worried. She would wonder why Clay hadn’t come. Why he had broken a promise. A promise that he couldn’t keep.His mind stumbling over his thoughts. He had failed. He had failed at even the smallest things. He had failed his sister.Alternative: The Dream SMP but with Drista as a main character.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Drista&Clay
Series: Sibling Pact Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207427
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	1. Only a Day (20th Jan)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic. In this, Drista’s name is Brooklyn. I hope you like it. All of their personas will/have changed, I mainly take the relationships between people, though I do try to keep their personalities as close as possible. We'll try to post every week! Hope you enjoy!

The man stood in front of his little sister. His mask laying on the table. She was one of the few people who had ever seen his face; ever seen him without his mask, or called him by his real name. For months, she had been trapped. The outside of the border was endless and she had access to infinite land, but she was alone. Well, almost alone. Clay, her older brother, spent as much time as possible with her. It was nice to be with him to see him as he truly was, opposed to 9 months ago. When all this had started, and he put up his wall, he became Dream. Well, it hadn’t started then. He always had the wall up. He always put on a different personality to please the world. He was in the community, but did not have people obsess and stalk him-- the real him. The idea had turned out to have wonderful effects. They had so much time together, as siblings, but when he was gone, things got very lonely.

It was just her out here, and he had to go attend to the server. 

But he was here now, and that was a good thing. The man smiles as he watches his sister cook. She’d been working on a dish, and she wanted him to try it. As she finishes it off, she turns saying, “Now it’s not perfect, and I’ll probably end up changing it, but it should be a good start.” With a beaming smile, she places the platter in front of him. Though she hadn’t made any attempt to make the dish look fancy, Clay knew that it would taste good no matter what. Brooke had a knack for cooking. He cut into the flesh of the chicken breast she had served him and took a bite. As expected, it was like nothing he had ever tasted before. 

She had a way of blending flavors that you wouldn’t necessarily think of, but once you tasted it, it was like no other. This one was a strange combination of what tasted like poppy seeds, sugar, and honey mustard mixed into a glaze that was strong and syrupy on the outside, but you could still taste the sauce in the juicy middle. Brooklyn watches him take a bite and from his expression she can tell he likes it. 

“Unbelievable,” he says as he sets down the fork and knife, “I know I’ve told you this many times before, but I don’t get how you do it.” She smiles and laughs but notices the utensils sitting on the table. A slight frown crosses her mouth. 

“You're not leaving are you?” Clay doesn’t say anything. “But you just got here, and I was going to show you everything you missed.” Her voice dies out at the end of the sentence already accepting the inevitable. Clay doesn’t want to leave. 

“Don’t worry,” he says standing, “I’ll be back within the week.” 

“Why do you have to go?” 

“Brooke, we’ve already been over this,” It pains him to say it, but she has to stay here. She has to be safe. 

“You’re right. What I mean to say is: Why can’t I come with you? Why can’t I help you? I don’t even have to fight or anything. I could just wait and help you get away, be extra storage space. Why do I have to stay here?” The girl made a wide gesture, helplessly trying to understand. It was the last question that was the real one; the one she wanted answered. Clay sighed and took a step closer to her. 

“Brooke, you know I love you right?” She nods her head, “And you know that I would do anything to protect you?” Another nod. He sighs again and gently guides his sister back into her seat, “When all of this started it was just you me and George, right? And then Sapnap joined, and it was just us messing around having fun, but then Tommy joined, and he brought friends and he brought…. attachments.” Clay stared off into the distance; Brooklyn remembered all of this. 

When others had started joining, she had had a house far away from spawn, and Clay hadn’t wanted her to venture too close. But back then, Sapnap and George had visited her. And she understood that her brother was worried. Then one day, he came and he told her that to keep her safe, he had to take her to a place far away where no one else could reach her. She had trusted him as she had always trusted her brother, but she had been here for so long, and she was finally finding out why.

“That attachment brought wars and conflict. I knew then. I knew that as people kept joining, as they insisted their friends be whitelisted, it would be too much. People would constantly be fighting over what they had attachments for. I knew that to stay in control, to keep my server, I would have to collect everything everyone else I held dear and get rid of everything I loved; everything I was attached to.” 

Clay turns and looks Brooke in the eyes, “And as I thought through that on the way home- as I thought of everything that came to mind. I knew I couldn't risk people trying to get you. I couldn’t give up you. I could never give up you.” He says the last sentence with such conviction that even Technoblade, the self proclaimed Blood God, would have taken a step back by how determined he was. 

He looks off again; “When people joined, even more followed. I couldn’t control it. Some people even hacked their way in! This was the only way to keep things under control and keep you safe.” He turns back to her, “But I have a plan. Brooke, I know you're miserable out here,” Clay runs a hand through his hair, “And I know you miss people, but I found a way. If I collect everything everyone loves first, then they won’t hurt you. They can’t hurt you, not at the mercy of their things. Because no matter how much they try, they will have to be completely and absolutely united, all of them, every single one has to be willing to sacrifice everything. Because as soon as one of them disagrees and wants to hold on to that thing, they’ll help me. They’ll come tell me everything. They’ll give me what I want. 

“Brooke, I’m so sorry. I never wanted it to take this long, but I have been one step ahead this whole time; I have planned beyond the future. And Brooklyn, I'm so close, closer than ever before. I have almost everything in position, all of the security is in place. All that's left is to gather everything. And I'm getting one tomorrow. I'm getting two things tomorrow. And as more and more people come under my influence, the faster I can collect the others.” 

Clay reaches out and takes her hand. “And then you can come out.” A huge smile reaches his face. His hand sweeps out gesturing toward the server. “You can come out and be with us again and you’ll be safe.” He pulls her into a hug and kisses her forehead. “I'm so, so sorry it's taken this long. I should have told you earlier.” He pulls back and looks at her. “But now I estimate that I can get everything ready within a month. No more than two; I promise you that. Ok?” 

Brooke looks into his eyes and gives him a big smile just for him, “Yeah.” 

“And you’ve been so understanding, you’re amazing.” 

“You promise you’ll be back in a week?” 

“Yes Brooklyn, within the week; I promise.” He holds out his hand, and Brooke’s smile gets bigger as they do their childhood secret handshake. Their promise. The two siblings stand up, and Brooke goes straight to the stove. She grabs the giant chicken and sets it on the table. “What are you doing?” Using her carving knife she slides food from his plate onto the serving dish and then holds it out to him. 

“Take it,” she says. She starts to shove it towards him while he starts to push back. 

“No, I can't take it; You haven't even tried it yet!” knowing her stubborn brother, Brooke huffs, takes the knife and carves a piece onto her plate that had previously been empty. 

“There! I'll be able to try it.” Clay opens his mouth to argue against it, but Brooklyn’s voice rings out above it, “If you are going to get the first two things tomorrow, you’re going to need food, and it's probably rubbish anyways.” 

Clay caves, putting the roast in his inventory, rushing to say, “Your chicken was amazing, it will be gone by the time I get to spawn.” He smiles and picks up his mask, turning back to Brooke who was now rummaging around, trying to pull something out of her ender chest. She turned, facing Clay again and held a bunch of shulker boxes Clay had previously given her. 

“Here,” she dumps them into his hands and as Clay looks through them, he finds them full of potions. “I've been working on these while you were away and were going to give them to you when you left,” The shulkers disappear into his inventory. 

“Thank you,” He walks up to her, and gives her another kiss on the head. “I'll see you in a week. I promise.” The mask slides over his head only covering half of his face.

“Ok,” They both wave to each other as Clay walks off, “See you in a week!” she calls, waving her goodbyes. He moves the mask to completely cover his features and disappears as he passes the border. Brooklyn continues to stare. It had been the shortest visit yet; Only a quick few hours. But a week was also the shortest record for staying away, so that was something to look forward to. 

…

He’s not back by the end of the week. He’s not back by the next one either.


	2. Everything Falls Apart (21st Jan)

There was barely a fight. The copied disc had worked perfectly, he hadn't even needed to use Brooklyn’s poisons. Not a single one. And now he was going to get exactly what he wanted. It was so easy; Tubbo had already accepted it. Tubbo was the one leading the goodbye. Though the kid was an absolute idiot, always getting pushed around, he did have one thing in common with Clay; As Clay would give anything for Brooke, he would give anything for Tommy. And Tommy watched as his friend gave in or at least, that was what Tommy thought, but Clay knew. Tubbo wasn’t giving in, he was sacrificing. Tubbo walked over head high. He turned, giving Tommy a big smile, even when facing death, he tries to help his friend. Clay found his respect rising, but Tubbo had to die. 

He raises his axe, but before he can do anything, Punz's voice interrupts,“I’m sorry, Dream.” 

Clay didn’t understand. “Punz?” What was Punz doing here?

“I’m sorry, Dream, but you should have paid me more.” At that moment over half of the server came through the portal. Tommy’s face bursts with a stupid smile as he lunges and grabs Tubbo’s hand and pulls him toward the wall of people. Clay reaches and tries to grab at Tubbo. He desperately tries to get the piece of leverage that will tie him through this situation. 

“Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey-” his voice gets louder as Tubbo falls more and more out of reach. Becoming safely enclosed in the group of people.

“Step away from them,” Sapnap’s voice rings out. Sapnap? Really? Sapnap out of everyone? The group advances, pushing Clay back, forcing him to move. His mind is racing going through all of the different situations. He couldn’t get to Tubbo fast enough; there were too many people. He could try to get Brooke’s potions, but they were all in shulkers and he wouldn’t get them out quite in time. In a desperate attempt, He frantically private messages Techno; he was going to need the favor. 

You messaged Technoblade: yo techno get up i need that favor 

You messaged Technoblade: TECHNO 

You messaged Technoblade: TECHNO GET UP NOW 

The messages get more and more desperate as Clay tries to stall and he starts to realize that even if Technoblade got up, there was no way Clay could stall that long. He had lost.

… 

Tommy was coming. It was probably one of the last things he wanted, but talking to someone would be good. He needed a distraction for a while. The prison that he had built himself was now his own trap. But he had built it and knew it best, and though impossible to get out, that was only if you were all alone, and Dream still had one thing. Only one. But that one thing would set him free. The favor. For now though, he had to make the most out of this visit. 

It's actually quite nice, not the person or the comments, but the talking because being alone in an obsidian box was quite a strain on your sanity. Something that everyone thought Dream had lost, which he probably had. Dream was crazy but Clay, on the other hand, Clay knew exactly what he needed to do, or at least, would do once he had more time to think it out. But for now, talking with Tommy was beneficial. Whatever he said, Clay answered, not really caring about the topics or insults; more about the movement of conversation. He hadn’t cared until Tommy crossed an invisible line; one that Tommy didn’t even know existed. 

Clay went along answering the questions until Tommy asked “Who do you miss the most?” Brooklyn. Clay could feel his nails leaving imprints in his balled hands. Clay had been so focused on planning to get out. He had overlooked the fact that he couldn’t make it in time.

“I think you should go Tommy,” Clay spits out. 

Tommy tests him, seeing he’s hit a sore spot, “Who do you miss the most?” He wouldn’t be able to get out in a week. He probably wouldn’t be able to get out in a month. 

Clay restates his comment, desperate for this to end, “I think you should go Tommy,” but Tommy doesn’t seem to care in the slightest. 

He smiles, as he repeats the question, “No, tell me who you miss the most.” Clay was done. The realization had set in. He had broken a promise. They shook on it. He had failed, and he had put Brooke in even more danger than before. 

He struggles to keep up his act as ‘Dream’ as he calls out. “Guard?” Then louder, “Guard!?” 

Tommy wants his answer “Oh no no no no no no uh guard...” 

The monotone voice comes from across the lava, barely audible “What?” 

Tommy tries again to prolong his stay, “No guard guard.’” 

Clay cuts him off, “Tommy- Tommy wants to leave.” 

Tommy tries again, “Who do you miss the most, Dream?” and it takes everything in Clay not to clutch his head and break down on the spot, “If I were you, I would miss Sapnap.” If only he knew, if only Tommy knew. 

Clay’s voice is dark. “Tommy get in the hole.” 

Tommy is obviously confused and glances at the block of water, “Why?” 

Sam’s voice comes out across the lava saving Clay from having to speak again, “Are you ready to leave Tommy?” Fortunately, Tommy replies with a Yes. Sam tells him, “Alright, get in the water.” 

Tommy is very reluctant and confused at this reasoning and questions again, “Why?” 

Clay just wants it to be over, “Just stand in the water please.” Sam tells him again. 

Finally Tommy agress, “Ah fine.” A splash potion falls, killing Tommy and giving Clay peace. He stands there all alone and listens as the muffled voices fade. His legs give out and he falls to his knees, finally able to cry. He had left his sister alone. What had he done? He had been so careless and confident. Why was he so stupid? He bit on his knuckles, holding back a scream. Why did he tell Punz anything? Why..? Why..? It was all perfect, it was supposed to be perfect. He was going to make everything better. People would listen to him and.. and Brooke… Brooklyn was going to come. She was going to be able meet everyone and she would be safe. Safe and happy. And he would have control. He was so close but, he- he had failed. Failed Brooklyn. He had failed his little sister. Clay jumped up, fueled by the anger at himself, he banged his fists onto the obsidian leaving his hands red and scraped. He left her all alone on the other side of a border with the promise that he would be there within 5 days. 5 days. It's been too long already. He had wanted to leave as soon as Tommy was locked up. Tubbo would be dead, Tommy would be too broken. No one except that idiot, Punz, who was supposed to be on Clay’s side and Awesome would have even known. Punz wouldn’t have told and for Awesome, Clay thought he could’ve trusted Awesome to leave Tommy in the prison. He was the one who built most of it. He was the one that knew exactly what the redstone did. He understands the consequences of building this inescapable prison. But now he was stuck here. He couldn’t even tell Brooke. She would be so worried. She would wonder why Clay hadn’t come. Why he had broken a promise. A promise that he couldn’t keep. His mind stumbling over his thoughts. The reason he couldn’t make it put her in so much danger. He had failed. He had failed at even the smallest things. He had failed his sister.


	3. One Week Gone (28th Jan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news we're posting early!!

Waiting had been torture, but waiting always is. Brooke was very excited. She had been preparing a lot more than usual, because she knew Clay would be coming back today. The house was spotless. Brooklyn had made sure to put up all of her best projects. A random assortment of things were strategically placed all around the house. She was very excited to show Clay. 

Like the sword; she had worked for a long time on the sword. Though you could always use a crafting table, making tools by hand always gave better outcomes; stronger and better. That is, if you knew how to make one. It was pretty difficult, and it had taken a long time for her to figure it all out on her own. She had almost a complete set of full gear and this sword. This sword was something. It had a base of iron that had been glinted with a diamond edge. Then, was given a coat of netherite. It had taken her weeks to get the outcome she wanted, and she had been so careful to make sure she never messed it up. It was perfect, and it was hers. She had practiced with it in her garden. Brooke took extra precautions not to let it touch anything, for she only wanted to get used to the weight of the sword in her hand to feel as it slashed through the air. Clay had seen it when she had finished the iron base, and then, again, when she had finally decided that she had practiced her glinting enough. He had watched her work for a good few hours; Brooke refusing his help because she wanted this to be her sword. And now, it sat on a stand waiting to be enchanted. The books she wanted were placed around it and she was ready to finally put the finishing piece on the weapon. This; she was waiting to do with Clay. Enchanting was always better with another person. There were two souls then, putting magic and experience into an object. Though it was completely her own sword, she did want Clay to be a part of it. She smiled thinking of what a sight it would be after it was finally finished.

Brooke glanced at the clock on the wall. Around 2 o’clock. She didn’t know when Clay was going to get here, but she did know one thing, she was going to make a feast and that she had to start it now. He could arrive any minute; she rushed to get things prepared. Humming, she made her way into the kitchen, glancing every few moments to the door, expectantly. 

  
  


… 

  
  


The table was almost set. All that it needed was the main dish, a large steak. It only had a few minutes left and would soon be joining the various dishes on the table. Brooklyn glanced at the sky through the glass panes. The sun was setting. Though this put her off, she ignored it and looked at the steak again. Seeing it was finished, she opened the oven and grabbed it out, placing it on the table. She centered it, and then grabbing a knife, sliced three pieces and let them fall over giving a nice effect. There was definitely too much food, but that wouldn’t be a problem. She had already planned it so she wouldn’t have to cook tomorrow, and instead, spend more time with Clay.

As darkness started to set in, and the mood changed with the lighting of the torches, Brooklyn decided to wait by the border, for it couldn’t be much longer now. After pacing along the border long enough to make a side path, she decided to put the steak back in the oven to keep warm. She grabbed her green jacket, one that matched Clay’s lime sweatshirt, and went back to wait. And wait. And wait. __

“I should've bought a blanket.” Brooklyn rubbed the grass anxiously. 

_ Where was he? Was he in trouble? What could have happened? He had promised.  _ And Clay had  _ never _ broken a promise. Purely because he wouldn’t let himself. He was too stubborn. He would work through the night, pushing his limits, just to make sure he fulfilled his side of the agreement, but he wasn’t  _ here _ . And that meant that he was on his way, or he- he was hurt but coming anyways, or somehow the others were stopping him,  _ but he  _ was _ still coming, surely. Wasn’t he? Where was he? Where could he be?  _

She stood and put her hand up against the white border. She could feel the power surging through it. The protective properties of the giant wall, preventing anyone without Clay beside them from passing through to the outside. Because she was on the outside already, the border didn’t care if she passed  _ into _ the boundaries of the Dream SMP. Only if someone tried to come  _ out, _ were they stopped, like a one-sided portal. Other than Clay, who owned the server, no one could step outside of the border; that is, unless you go alongside  _ with _ Clay. But, even then, he has to want you to follow, in order for you to be able to pass through. You could always step into the land of the SMP, and go to the other side, but you can’t return to the ‘outside’ without Clay. 

She pressed against it lightly. Nothing. She kept easing in slowly putting more of her weight into it. Her hand started to sink through, slowly, as if pushing through a mix of cobwebs and honey blocks. She continued this till the border reached her wrist. She hadn’t messed with it since the day Clay decided she should live outside the SMP border. 

No one could really see through the border well. It blurred the vision on the other side till you couldn’t see what was across, only a milky wall. But when you were partway through it, you could see a blurry vision of yourself. Her hand made stark contrast to the white mist. She pulled back holding her hand to her chest. She couldn’t leave. If she left, she’d never be able to go back home until she found Clay, she wouldn’t leave for the same reason she had never even messed with the border in the first place; Clay wanted her to be safe. That was his top priority, and it was his drive in almost everything he did. So Brooke had to respect that. 

_ He’s probably just late.  _ She thought. _ He’ll already be kicking himself when he gets here. He’ll apologize and want to make it up to you.  _ Brooke fidgeted with her hoodie string, tugging at it.  _ Him just being here would make anything up. Just please come home. _ She's pulled back to her thoughts. She remembers the food on the table; Clay would want her to eat. Brooke goes inside and has a small meal. Half eating because she knew Clay would want her to, and half to distract her from her thoughts. When she’s done eating she looks at the clock. 10:00. Sighing and trying to avoid all thoughts of worst case scenarios, she stands. She puts all the food away. Dreading the idea of going back to the border and Clay not being there,  _ or ever being there, she stands in the frame of the door leading outside. _ “Tomorrow,” she whispers. “Tomorrow.” Then, after another minute, looking out where the border is and into its misty white, Brooklyn goes back inside to wait on the couch, turning it to face the door. There is only one thought in her head as she drifts asleep.  _ Tomorrow. _

  
  


...

  
  


Tomorrow was no better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like the ending. :) Give your predictions on what happens. I'm curious on what you think.


	4. When All is Lost (29th Jan-4th Feb)

Tomorrow was no better. He doesn’t show. She waits all day. First, just sitting. Then, she sets out breakfast on a table she had moved outside because Clay would surely be hungry when he arrived, and eating her food always cheers him up. Soon, breakfast passes and lunch arrives. The food on the table switches. The sitting turns into pacing, and then comes quiet muttering. At 5 o’clock, she decides she has to do something to keep her mind from racing, so she starts to clean the house, which wasn’t hard since she had tried to make it spotless the week prior. She organizes things she organized just three days earlier, but she decides she could improve it, and redoes it again. She goes to her storage room and checks every chest making sure they all have the correct labels and everything is in place. When she comes back up, it's already dark. She decides to eat dinner. 

_ Ding.  _ The oven alerts Brooke that it has reached its designated temperature and she is pulled back into reality. She realizes, as she looks down at her hands, that she has started to make a cake. She looks at the ingredients scattered on the island. Half of them are already mixed in a bowl. Brooklyn stops. She inhales, taking a deep breath and struggles to let it out.  _ Calm down, Brooklyn. It's going to be ok. _ Setting her hands on the counter, she takes another look at the ingredients and realizes that it's the recipe for Clay’s favorite type of cake, red velvet.  _ Ok,  _ she thinks to herself _. I guess we'll be having cake if- WHEN he comes back. Red velvet always makes him feel better. _ She doesn’t stop working till it's done, knowing that it will help him feel better from his long trek, Brooke can imagine the comforting thought of her brother’s face lighting up at the sight of a surprise cake. 

By then, it's the next morning.  _ Two days. He's two days late. He’s never been late. If he gives a time or date, he’s there. What is he doing? What happened? _

After a good three days, with only about five hours of rest to share among them, Brooke decides she really should sleep. _ We’ll be able to do more if I’m well rested. _ Not wanting to miss him arriving, she sleep’s on the couch again. 

When she wakes up, the light peeking in from the window tells Brooke that it's morning. That confuses her. She had to have slept longer than a few hours. She glances at the clock.She had slept a whole day. She starts to panic. She startles up quickly.  _ Is Clay here? Did I miss him? _ She knows he wouldn’t have woken her up if he had come home and seen her asleep on the couch. After a runthrough of the house, Brooke finds herself in silence. 

Her true panic was starting to set in. There was no way he would be this late. He promised. _There_ _must_ be something wrong. _Was he hurt? Why wasn’t he here?_ Thoughts racing through Brooke’s head. _What was wrong?_ _Am I too late?_ She was desperate to help, but _how?_

She gets nothing useful done in the next 3 days. Half of the time, she would get lost in her thoughts only to realize that a dish was already half made and she had nothing left to do other than finish it, or she would just come back to earth, and find herself in the middle of the kitchen, ingredients everywhere, and a perfect dish in her hands. 

… 

Seven days after Clay was supposed to get back, Brooke finds herself at the border. She knows something is wrong, because even if for some ludicrous reason Clay had died to mobs, lost all his stuff, and was sent back to spawn he would have made it back within a day; he would have come straight to her, back to his home, even without any of his stuff. Brooke could always replace that with their back up supplies. Today was day  _ seven _ ! She had to do something. Right then and there, she decides. She's going to leave. She knows he wants her to be safe, but she wants him to be safe too, and whatever situation he was in, he wasn’t safe. He would’ve been here if he was; there was no other excuse.

Even though he had never told her much, she knew about everyone on the server, well most of them. As Clay had said, people kept joining and two more had joined over the weeks he'd been gone. She knew that certain people would do anything for others. Just like her and Clay. 

Within a few rushed hours, Brooklyn had sorted everything out and was prepared. Her ender chest was full of shulkers and she was wearing her Drista get up. All of her smithed stuff was tucked away in her ender chest, and more than enough food was in there too. She looked at her base. She wouldn’t be able to come back without Clay. Once she crossed the border, she'd only be able to get back home with the accompaniment of Clay, but that was the point anyways,”with Clay.” She faces the border again. Brooklyn would have to go out, become Drista, face everybody, find her brother, and come back home together no matter the cost.

He was not back by the end of last week. He was not back by the end of this one either. He wasn’t coming  _ tomorrow. _

__ She pushes her way through the border. 

**Author's Note:**

> FictionalOddsOut is me. I’m the writer. 😉  
> Alexisme is my beta. There’re great and make this possible I wouldn’t be posting this without them. (Honestly you guys would never want to read this without them checking it.)


End file.
